


Vow of Silence Missing Scene

by alyjude_sideburns



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Episode Related, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-29
Updated: 2014-01-29
Packaged: 2018-01-10 08:07:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1157172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alyjude_sideburns/pseuds/alyjude_sideburns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim, Blair and monastery cots.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vow of Silence Missing Scene

**Author's Note:**

> Written with K9

  **Vow of Silence Missing Scene by Alyjude and K9  
**  


"Maybe he's a Sentinel monk!" Blair smiled.

Jim grunted, sitting back on his bunk petulantly. "He took my radio," he pouted.

"C'mon, Jim! This is supposed to be a retreat. Somewhere to contemplate."

"I can contemplate while I'm listening to the game," Jim moaned. He glanced around the spartan room moodily. "So what exactly are we supposed to do here?"

The corners of Blair's mouth turned up almost indiscernibly. "Relax. Think things over. Work out a few kinks...." he suggested, watching his partner's face for some signs of acceptance.

"What kinks?" Jim asked suddenly, Blair's words finally sinking in.

"You know what I mean! We still need to work on this whole 'Sentinel-Guide' thing," the younger man gestured. Jim looked unconvinced. Blair stood up and moved across to his friend's bunk. Taking Jim's silence as an okay, he sat himself down on the end. "C'mon, Jim. Just give this place a try. For me?"

Jim Ellison looked up and met the calm blue eyes of his friend. Such trust and understanding in their depth. "Okay," he said quietly.

Blair's face broke into a heavenly smile. "You're so cool, man," he slapped Jim's knee with the back of his hand. "The guys are gonna shoot some baskets later, wanna play?"

"Basketball playing monks. This just gets better and better," Jim sighed.

"You promised you'd try, remember?" Blair warned as he returned to his own bunk.

"I know, I know," Jim swung his legs off the bed. "Don't those "dresses" trip 'em up?"

"Habits Jim!' Blair turned to regard his friend with disgust, only to find Jim's face had broken out into a warm smile.

"Your low opinion of my intelligence never fails to amaze me, Chief," he shook his head ruefully.

"Hey, I know how intelligent you are....I spent months studying Larry, the IQ of apes is no mystery to me," Blair grinned and dodged a well-aimed hand as it whistled past his ear.

Jim growled playfully, "You'll pay for that."

Jim thought...

Jim moved fast against Brother Marcus, shifting back, then up and feeling very satisfied as the ball silently fell through the hoop.

He could hear the cheering and the groan from Blair as another basket was made. Jim noticed Brother Jeremy, off to the side, watching and he thought back to their recent meal and the Abbot asking "him" to finish the benediction. Jim was certain Brother Jeremy had caught him sneaking hungry glances at Blair. And Blair's face when Jeremy tapped Jim for the final amens....God, he looked like an angel, head bowed, hands in prayer...but then he'd glanced sideways at Jim and the gleam was most decidedly not angelic.

Jim's thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a sickening thud. He wheeled around and looked up. It didn't take Sentinel senses to hear that, nor to realize that this "simple" weekend away was about to get a lot more complicated.....in more ways than one.

**Later**

Jim dropped heavily onto the bed. He'd made sure that everyone was in their room before he and Blair had agreed to try to get some sleep.

"This just doesn't seem possible, does it?" he sighed, "We came here for a little peace and quiet and managed to bring Cascade's ample share of death and destruction with us. I'm beginning to take this personally!" he leaned back, his head feeling for the pillow. Jim swung his legs onto the bunk wearily.

"It is kinda....weird," Blair said, watching with some humor at his Sentinel's attempts to get comfortable.

"Who the hell were these beds designed for?" Jim groused as his feet poked through the metal rail at the bottom.

Blair grinned openly now. "Normal people," he replied.

Despite himself, Jim smiled, "Oh really? Would that be normal "monk" people? Or normal "regular" people? 'Cause I tell ya, these bunks scream penance and suffering to me!" He heard Blair give a gentle laugh.

"Hey, it's two a.m.," the younger man gasped.

"What? Jeremy didn't take your watch too? He must really like you."

"Give him a break, Jim. He's doing his best. He's not accustomed to the "death and destruction" life like we are."

"We? Jim opened his eyes, regarding his partner with a smile.

"Yeah, I've seen my share," Blair said as he stripped off his outer shirt.

"You have, huh?" Jim asked, using his query as an excuse to watch his partner undress.

Blair pulled off another layer, to leave only his grey T-shirt on his slim torso and his "Mayan" bead necklace around his throat.

"Sure, since I've been with you I've seen my share, plus half of Cascade's!" he grinned, as he unbuckled his belt slowly, popping open the metal button of his jeans.

Jim watched as slender fingers lowered the zipper. He found his throat constricting and refusing to co-operate when he attempted to swallow. As though deliberately lingering there, Blair left the jeans open while he unbuckled the strap on his watch.

For Jim this was exquisite torture, like a child watching someone open his gifts on Christmas day, only to leave them tantalisingly half wrapped. Fearing he would not cope with this sensory bombardment, Jim closed his eyes tightly. he scolded himself

Into his vision came a scene from earlier that day. Blair standing above him on the bell tower stairs. As he had looked up to catch the young man's eyes, he had instead received a prime view of his groin. A thousand of Jim's fantasies had played out in those moments, as he watched the beautiful young man standing above him, legs astride, regarding him with an almost feral look upon his face.

"You okay, Jim?" Blair's concerned voice shook him from his musing. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." he replied quickly. As he opened his eyes, he noted that Blair had removed his jeans and stood before him in his shorts.

Moving over to Jim's bunk, Blair crouched beside him, "Do you hear something?" he asked, "What is it?"

"Come on, Jim, tell me."

Jim found himself squirming, Blair's nearness nearly driving him over the edge. "Uh, Chief, it's nothing....I just thought I heard....."

Blair leaned in even closer and Jim could feel his breath gently moving across his cheek, "Heard what?" Blair whispered.

"Look Chief, it's nothing....get into bed, get some sleep, tomorrow isn't going to be the relaxing day you had planned."

Blair stood, seemed to shake himself, then said, "Right. Bed. Okay...." and turned away.

Jim thought. The "alternative" immediately sprang to Jim's mind in full, erotic color. He groaned. A low, animal sound.

Blair quickly turned to see if his Sentinel was ok. While at the same time Jim's hand, almost of it's own volition, snaked out and grabbed Blair's arm, pulling him roughly down on top of the larger man's body. Blair landed with an "oomph" and a "What the Hell?" but before he could catch his breath it was stolen from him as Jim's mouth clamped down on his. Jim's right hand clasped the back of Blair's head, bringing it even closer, if that was possible.

By this time Jim was operating on instinctual need, barely cognizant of his actions, only aware of Blair. Blair's moans. Blair's rapid breathing.... and the undeniable answering need from the younger man.

Jim's left hand moved down and when it reached Blair's shorts it moved under the elastic band, a shiver coursing through his body as his hand met the heat and flesh that was Blair's ass.

The resulting moan travelled from low in Blair's throat and somehow ended in Jim's mouth and all semblance of control ended. He somehow turned them both over so that he was now above Blair.

The younger man's need to explore sent his hands travelling and Jim had one last rational thought, "No!"

This moment was for Blair, he wanted only to give pleasure to Blair, to explore, taste, to play Blair's body, to hear and see and feel the younger man's pleasure.

He trapped Blair's hands and pulled them over the smaller man's head, entwining their fingers together. He heard Blair's mumbled "No...no," through the kiss and pulled his mouth away. He looked into Blair's eyes and saw the passion, his head moving from side to side, words tumbling out, "Need....need to touch.... need to touch you, Jim....please." Jim answered, voice husky, breathless, "No, mine... let me, for you....just let me"

His mouth fastened on Blair's again....tongue moving in and down, his body moving in time with his thrusting tongue and Blair's body, answering, hips thrusting up, their cocks meeting, rubbing, continual low moans pushed up from deep within the younger man's body, reverberating first in Jim's mouth than down the length of his body causing his motions to quicken, the thrusting deeper still, Blair's head titlted back, beautiful neck extended, muscles stretched. Than the moans changed, came faster, words tried to form and.....Blair came, body arching up and high and tight against Jim, coating Jim with his cum and Jim, feeling the thick, warm liquid hitting his skin, could no longer control his orgasm and it was ripped out of him, his hips grinding Blair deeper into the mattress, his tongue giving one, final, deep thrust and Blair's name passing from Jim's mouth to Blair's.

As both bodies relaxed, the realization of what had happened pierced the passion-drenched haze that surrounded Jim.

"Blair, I'm sor...." Jim began. Blair's hand came up to cover the older man's mouth.

"Don't you "dare" say you're sorry," he hissed.

"Come on, even you have to admit my timing stinks," Jim said, his face still buried in Blair's neck and his fingers still lightly stroking his partner's hair.

"Yeah, well, I guess I can't disagree with you on that one," Blair replied with amusement in his voice.

"I really don't believe what I....we...I just did. And in a monastery," Jim groaned. Suddenly Blair gave a yelp.

"OW! Oh man, there's something sticking in my ass!"

"Hey, don't look at me," Jim said with surprise, lifting his head to look at his lover's face.

Blair gave a small laugh, "I'm serious, ouch! Get off me, man. This hurts!" he said scrambling from the bed as Jim complied.

Through the thin mattress poked a spring, it's sharp edge glinting in the moonlight cast from the window. "I don't believe it, we broke the bed!" he said, rubbing his rear painfully, his blue eyes wide with horror. "How am I going to explain that to Brother Jeremy?"

"Isn't it a sin to lie in a place like this?" Jim smiled at his young partner's expression.

"Jim! Oh, man. Do you think it's divine retribution?" Blair asked.

Jim climbed from the bunk.

He slipped his arms around the smaller figure and whispered in his ear, "I think if the "big guy" upstairs was seriously pissed off with us, he'd find a more fitting punishment than sticking a broken spring in your cute little ass," Jim smiled, "Don't worry, I'll think of something to tell Jeremy in the morning. Of course, this does mean we're going to have to share the other bunk, since it was your bouncing up and down on mine that broke it."

"What? Hey, you were the one bouncing up and down on me," Blair said indignantly.

"Chief, if you shout that a little louder, Jeremy might just hear you anyway and save me the bother of explaining it tomorrow." Jim grinned, lightly kissing Blair's neck.

"Oh, man. How much more complicated can this vacation get?" Blair asked, finding himself surrendering once more to his Sentinel's touch.

"Something I meant to ask you, Chief," Jim said suddenly, "How many of these monasteries have twin rooms anyway?" Jim felt his Guide's body stiffen and heard his heartbeat speed up. Smiling, he pulled back to look into Blair's eyes. Even in the dim light, he could see the flush on Blair's cheeks.

"That's what I figured," he whispered.

finis


End file.
